Another Drabble Collection
by Niyalune
Summary: Voici une série de petits textes, voire minuscules pour certains, sur toutes sortes de personnages : c'est vite lu ! No 14 : Bill/Kingsley
1. Problème de timing

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier post de ma première fiction... Ca fait drôle... Je vais sûrement poster mes quatre autres drabbles, pas forcément dans l'ordre dans lequel je les ai écrits, et il en viendra peut-être d'autres par la suite !

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Si c'est le cas (ou pas), n'hésitez pas a me le dire ;-) !

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais elle est assez gentille pour nous laisser jouer avec...

* * *

Problème de timing

Neville, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux ébouriffés se redressa sur son lit et regarda l'heure sur son réveil-matin.

Il indiquait 7h55. Paniqué, Neville rejeta les draps loin de lui, sauta hors du lit puis ouvrit son armoire. Fébrilement, il rechercha son costard qui devait être entre la pile de t-shirts et ses robes de sorcier. Mais où avait-il bien pu le mettre ? Quand il l'eut trouvé, il prit une cravate pas trop mal assortie et s'habilla à une vitesse record.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer, il regarda sa montre. 7h58. Il sortit précipitament de la maison en cherchant ses clés. Il dut s'y reprendra à deux fois pour fermer la porte tellement ses mains tremblaient. Enfin, il transplana à l'Institut de Recherche sur les Plantes Magiques. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le secrétariat, courant presque.

- Bon… Bonjour, dit-il à la secrétaire, le souffle court. Je viens pour la place de stagiaire. Je suis bien à l'heure ? s'enquit-il nerveusement en voyant la bureaucrate afficher un air étonné.

- Monsieur Longdubat, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez pendant qu'elle consultait son planning. En fait, vous êtes en avance. D'une heure.

- Le rendez-vous n'avait pas lieu à 8h00 ? questionna Neville, effaré.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais nous sommes passés à l'heure d'hiver hier soir, jeune homme, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.


	2. Verity

Et voila le deuxième ! Tout est toujours à JKR...

* * *

Verity

Elle avait besoin d'un boulot de vacances, ils recherchaient une vendeuse. Elle avait été engagée d'office, personne d'autre ne s'étant proposé. Ils l'avaient impressionée : sûrs d'eux, terminant les phrases de l'autre, et probablement capables de vendre une paire de skis à un cul-de-jatte. Malheureusement, elle avait littéralement flashé sur Fred. Encore plus enjoué que Georges, il la taquinait souvent en faisant mine de la draguer. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et qu'elle pouvait laisser tomber ses espoirs, car quand la fille noire qui avait joué dans l'équipe de Griffondor à l'école était entrée dans le magasin, Verity avait vu les joues de Fred rougir et ses yeux s'illuminer.


	3. Le passage

Tout est à JKR, et personne ne me paye pour écrire ça !

Allez, soyez pas timides, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (surtout si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ça m'aide à m'améliorer) !

* * *

Le passage secret

_Harry ne savait plus très bien comment il avait réussi à retourner dans la cave de Honeydukes, à reprendre le souterrain (…) et à revenir dans le château. La seule chose certaine, c'était que le trajet du retour avait été très rapide et qu'il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à ce qu'il faisait, (…). (PA, éd. Folio junior, p229)_

La journée avait été bonne, les élèves de Poudlard étant de sortie. Ainsi, à la fin de la journée, Mrs Flume, toute aussi bonne en chair que son mari, descendit à la caves pour remplir les rayons du magasin. Elle prit donc un gros carton de Plumes en Sucre avant de se diriger au fond du local, où étaient entreposées les friandises au chocolat.

Mais son pied butta contre quelque chose et elle lâcha le carton qui vola dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol. La sorcière pesta : les Plumes devaient être en morceaux. Puis elle se retourna pour voir sur quoi elle avait trébuché. C'était le coin d'une dalle qui n'était pas bien encastré dans le sol. Tout en remontant les escaliers, elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à son canard au miel de mari de la remettre en place.

Heureusement pour tous les étudiants farceurs, fugueurs ou fraudeurs, Mr Flume, Ambrosius de son prénom, était doté d'une mémoire plus trouée qu'un gruyère, et le passage souterrain ne fut jamais ni découvert, ni scellé.


	4. Le coup de soleil

Salut les gens ! Voila the next one ! Il ne reste plus qu'un drabble... Après il va falloir que j'en récrive... Z'avez des souhaits à ce propos ?

Disclaimer : Promis, Mrs Rowling je vous les rendrai, vos persos...

* * *

Le coup de soleil

Il était déjà tard quand Ron se réveilla dans le lit moelleux de la chambre d'hôtel. Qui n'était pas si confortable, tout compte fait : les draps le démangeaient et il avait horriblement chaud. Le rouquin papillonna des yeux et se réveilla complètement. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était sûrement pas les draps, le problème, mais plutôt lui, ou plus précisément sa peau. La Malédiction des Rouquins avait encore frappé : il avait un coup de soleil. Harry allait sans doute se ficher de sa gueule ! Il poussa un faible gémissement de désespoir qui se mua en un petit cri de douleur quand il amorça un mouvement pour se lever et aller constater l'ampleur des dégats devant le miroir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Weasley était alongé sur le ventre sur le lit tandis qu'Hermione massait la quasi totalité de son corps avec de la crème après-solaire hyratante, massage dont Ron ne profitait aucunement : il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre.

- Ronald, tu es pire qu'un gamin, répondit Hermione à ses plaintes. Et puis tu l'as bien mérité après tout, le sermonna-elle en secouant son index plein de crème d'un air réprobateur, tu n'avais qu'à pas aller à la plage sans lotion solaire !


	5. Temps détraqué

Tout est à JKR, sauf Nancy qui est à moi...Voici un drabble un peu drama, pour une fois... Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir pris deux minutes pour lire ce truc !

* * *

Temps détraqué

_(… ); les gens semblaient manifestement plus abattus qu'à l'ordinaire. Le temps lui-même était déprimant ; cette brume glacée en plein mois de juillet... (PSM, éd gallimard, p.8)_

Il faisait froid et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Londres, accompagnée d'un épais brouillard. La température était inhabituelle pour le mois d'août, même en Angleterre par temps de pluie.

Nancy frissonna, ses habits dégoulinaient d'eau. Son pas rapide claquait sur le sol mouillé. Le découragement la saisit lorsque, en déchiffrant la plaque de la rue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était perdue. Encore.

Elle s'engagea dans une ruelle transversale, pensant pouvoir retrouver une grande rue par ce chemin. La brume s'intensifia et la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il faisait plus noir que quelques minutes auparavant.

Un courant passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause du froid.

L'inquiétude et une sorte de panique s'insinuèrent dans ses pensées. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de lampadaire ? se demanda-t-elle confusément. Plus elle avançait, plus le malaise de Nancy augmentait. Un sentiment d'oppression… Ça lui donnait envie de partir en courant.

Quelque chose se rapprochait. Elle fit volte face, cherchant frénétiquement une présence. Pourtant, la rue était vide. Des cris résonèrent. Dans sa tête ? Puis Nancy hurla quand des bras invisibles se refermèrent sur elle, gelant son corps. Son esprit devint trouble et hanté, avant qu'elle ne pense plus du tout. Dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, le corps sans âme de la jeune fille retomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon alors que le rideau de pluie s'abattait toujours.


	6. De l'origine d'un nom

Je sais, j'ai mis long pour écrire un truc aussi court...désolée. Toujours rien à moi, excepté le mari de Daisy.

* * *

De l'origine d'un nom

Daisy Dodderidge poussa la porte du petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Elle était d'humeur massacrante à cause de ces fichus fonctionnaires du Département de l'Architecture, qui refusaient obstinément de lui accorder un permis de construire, sous prétexte que "l'endroit désiré n'était pas approprié". Son moral ne s'arrangea pas quand elle sentit les effluves nauséabondes qui s'échappaient de la cuisine.

Elle y trouva son conjoint, occupé à lançer des Récurvite à tout va. Sur le sol s'étalait un liquide visqueux qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la bave d'escargot et qui dégoulinait du chaudron se trouvant sur la cuisinière. Apparement, Donald avait essayé de faire de la soupe.

- Chéri, promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas de la cuisine quand nous aurons notre pub, lança- elle, fatiguée.

Le chéri en question sursauta et lui jeta un regard contrit avant de s'excuser.

- A ce propos, j'ai pensé à un nom, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'exclama : "le Chaudron Baveur" !

* * *

Une petite review ?


	7. Seul

ATTENTION SPOILER !

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un petit texte que j'ai écrit avant la sortie du T7, oui oui. Je m'étais dit "Oh çe serait horrible si un des jumeaux mourrait, JKR n'oserait pas faire ça, non ?". Haha. Je me mettais le doigt dans l'oeil ! Bref, j'avais écrit ça, et je l'ai oublié dans un tiroir ;-) . Après la sortie du T7, je m'en suis souvenue et je l'ai un peu remanié pour que ça colle. Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la review, j'aimerais bien savoir qui me lit !

* * *

Georges Weasley

Tu n'est plus là.

Et une partie de moi est morte avec toi.

L'un reflet de l'autre, semblables mais différents.

Je parle et je m'attends à ce que tu finisses mes phrases, comme avant, mais on n'entend que le silence.

On se complétait parfaitement, mais je ne suis plus entier, maintenant.

Il y a toujours un vide, à côté de moi et dans mon cœur. C'était ta place et ça l'est toujours.

Avant nous étions "les jumeaux", maintenant, je suis le rescapé, la moitié restante d'une entité qui ne devrait pas être séparée.

Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? Si les choses c'étaient passées différement, tu serais resté ici à ma place. D'une certaine manière, je suis heureux que tu ne subisses pas ça : cette souffrance sourde, lancinante, comme un trou dans la poitrine…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul.

Bien sûr, les autres sont toujours là : la famille, notre clan. Et les amis, aussi. Ceux qui ne sont pas partis avec toi. Mais ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Je sais qu'à chaque moment de ma vie je vais me demander : "Que se passerait-il si tu étais là avec moi ?"

Oui, si racontions ensemble des blagues à nos enfants, à nos neveux, si tu pouvais inventer des produits, tenir le magasin, et mettre de l'ambiance pendant les réunions de famille, comment se déroulerait ma vie ?

Peut-être qu'un jour ma plaie commencera à se refermer. Ce ne sera sans doute pas avant que j'arrive à penser à tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble sans me sentir complétement déprimé.

Mais je vais essayer de rire, comme avant, parce que nous étions chez les Lions et que les Griffondor n'abandonnent jamais.

Parce que tu aurais fait la même chose.


	8. La médaille

J'avoue, je n'ai écrit ça que dans le but de placer le jeu de mot pourri de la dernière phrase, désolée...Aucune chance que quelqun me paye mais vous pouvez laisser une review ;-)

La médaille

Dans son lit de la salle 41 de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Alastor Maugrey jetait des regards noirs, des deux yeux, sur la médicomage qui essayait de lui faire ingurgiter une mixture à l'aspect douteux. Il finit par l'ignorer et elle quitta la pièce, vexée. Fol Oeil reporta son attention (et son courroux ) sur Ben Carter, son supérieur hiérarchique. Celui-ci lui expliquait, embarassé, compatissant, et vaguement envieux tout à la fois, qu'il était possible qu'Alastor se voie décerner l'Ordre de Merlin (3ème classe) pour cette capture effectuée d'une main de maître. Il essayait vraisemblablement de lui remonter le moral. C'était raté.

Maugrey maugréa. Ben en avait de bonnes, tiens ! Bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps que des accidents comme celui-ci pouvaient arriver, c'était compris dans les risques du métier. Mais tout de même, recevoir une médaille pour se consoler de la perte d'un membre, ça lui faisait une belle jambe !


	9. Kiss ?

Désolée ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté... J'espère que ce petit drabble vous plaira ! Joyeux Noël (en retard) et bonne année (en avance) !

* * *

Kiss

Il la regarda entrer, secouant la tête pour enlever les flocons qui s'étaient nichés dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais avec son bonnet multicolore et son léger sourire, elle était adorable. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle cria presque son nom, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage. Prenant une inspiration, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre sous le gui stratégiquement placé à l'entrée par ses soins. C'était dramatiquement cliché, mais il lui fallait une bonne dose de motivation pour se déclarer, et il était plus doué en gestes qu'en paroles.

Malheureusement, elle aperçut Ginny à ce moment là et se précipita vers sa meilleure amie avec entrain. Dean se retrouva tout seul et déconfit sous sa branche. Il soupira. Tant pis, il faudrait réaliser le plan B : attendre le Nouvel An et les douze coups de minuit pour l'embrasser.


	10. Peur nocturne

Bonjour (bonsoir) tout le monde ! Je me rends compte maintenant que ça fait près de trois mois que je n'ai rien posté alors... désolée ! Mais pour ma défense, il faut dire que je publie _plusieurs_ drabbles cette fois waw ! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Tout est à JKR, même Lysander.

* * *

Peur nocturne

La chandelle posée sur la table de nuit projetait une lumière diffuse qui n'éclairait pas vraiment la chambre et qui allongeait les ombres sur les murs. Luna était assise sur un des deux lits, et son visage, penché sur un gros grimoire, était à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité, et sa voix éthérée racontait l'histoire doucement, en y mettant le ton, créant des images dans la tête des petits garçons pelotonnés sous la couette.

Puis, après le point final, elle se leva et fit aux deux enfants une bise sur le front tandis que ses cheveux blonds leur chatouillaient le front. Après avoir soufflé la bougie, elle leur dit bonne nuit avec un sourire et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle, plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

Les jumeaux parlèrent un petit moment puis, somnolents, se turent. Lysander se retournait dans son lit. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir insisté pour entendre une histoire d'Halloween. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit, il trouvait que la chambre était vraiment très sombre, et frissonnait en pensant aux loups-garous et aux pitiponks du conte que sa mère venait de leur raconter.

Il fut tenté de se relever pour entrouvrir la porte et avoir un peu de lumière, comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps, mais il se répétait qu'il était grand maintenant, il avait six ans ! Chuchotant à lui-même, il se convainquit que ce n'était que des histoires, que non il ne croyait plus qu'un Troll pouvait entrer dans la maison pendant la nuit et le dévorer… Il fallait absolument être courageux. S'il ne l'était pas, il ne pourrait pas devenir explorateur comme grand-père Newt…


	11. Kendra

Et voilà le deuxième ! Très _très_ court : 100 mots tout rond !

* * *

Kendra

Elle hâta le pas, se retenant de ne pas courir. Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle s'était absentée, et elle avait toute confiance en Abe pour gérer la situation mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait, une sourde angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si celui-ci pourrait supporter un autre drame. Cependant, elle semblait être imperturbable, regardant droit devant elle et mis à part ses lèvres crispées, son visage était totalement neutre. Il lui fallait bien cette carapace pour endurer les regards et les murmures compatissants ou méprisants des badauds ignorants qui la croisaient.


	12. Les Mason

Et encore un... Celui-ci est à placer au début du tome 2, avant le chapitre avec Dobby.

* * *

Les Mason

Devant le miroir de l'entrée, M. Mason ajustait son nœud papillon tandis que Mme Mason observait attentivement sa coiffure à la recherche d'une mèche rebelle.

- Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ? demanda-t-elle distraitement, alors qu'ils sortaient de la villa en direction de leur Cadillac rutilante. Son mari lui répondit puis ajouta :

- Je crois que as déjà rencontré le père, tu sais, ce gros homme, un peu obséquieux, le teint violacé… D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, si je n'en avais pas besoin pour les affaires, je ne le fréquenterais pas : il prend des airs importants mais il peut être tellement rustre…

Sa femme hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- C'est si insupportable, les gens comme cela, renchérit-elle, fronçant le nez.


	13. Fierté

Hello ! Y'a-t'il encore quelqu'un après tout ce temps ? Trois mois en fait (de nouveau...).  
Bon, voilà trois petits drabbles de 100 mots chacun. Promis, je ferai moins long pour la prochaine update ! Et tout est à JKR, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Fierté

Les deux frères se comportaient tout à fait différemment vis-à-vis des cours que leur dispensait leur précepteur, un vieil homme austère. Le plus âgé, très agité, ne supportait pas de rester sur une chaise à écouter des choses ne l'intéressant que très modérément, et n'arrivait à se tenir calme que si on le menaçait des foudres de sa mère. Son cadet, en revanche, faisait preuve d'une grande assiduité. Ainsi, lorsque son père rentrait le soir, et lui demandait s'ils avaient bien appris leurs leçons, Regulus pouvait gonfler le torse et assurer que oui devant le regard fier de son géniteur.

Parfois, quand il disposait d'un peu de temps, il arrivait qu'Orion s'installe lui-même dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de ses deux jeunes fils. Là, il parlait de leurs nobles ancêtres, d'argent, de sang, de connaissance et de savoir. Les enfants ne saisissaient pas tout, car à cinq et sept ans, on n'a pas une très grande compréhension du monde et tout leur paraissait un peu abstrait. Cependant, tous les deux, presque religieusement, gardaient leur attention concentrée sur les paroles de leur père, que ce soit par fascination, ou par simple ravissement de voir Orion, si souvent absent, focalisé sur eux.

Un soir après une de ces entrevues, tandis qu'il était couché dans son lit, Regulus songeait aux paroles de son père. Cet après-midi là, devant l'antique tapisserie représentant tous les Black, il avait raconté l'histoire de la famille et de leurs traditions. La préférée de Regulus était celle consistant à appeler les enfants par des noms d'étoile. Il se releva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer le plancher. Écartant les rideaux, sur la pointe des pieds, il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Admirant les étoiles, se cœur s'emplit d'orgueil à l'idée d'appartenir à une si noble famille.


	14. Une histoire d'anneaux

Aïe, aïe,... Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté... J'écris peu, hélas. J'avais déjà posté ce drabble sur mon LiveJournal pour Noël en cadeau pour taraxacumofficinalis, accompagné par un petit dessin (suivez le lien homepage sur mon profil si vous voulez aller voir)

Attention, ce drabble contient du slash.

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Une histoire d'anneaux

- Ça ne te dirait pas, une boucle d'oreille ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ça ne fait pas très sérieux, pour un Auror.

Bill eut une moue sceptique. Ayant déjà vu ce que certains membres du Ministère portaient pour aller travailler, il ne pouvait qu'accuser son amant de mauvaise foi.

- Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie de paraître encore plus gay, marmonna le plus jeune, avant de reprendre : Tu aurais l'air sexy. Ce n'est pas interdit par votre Code de Conduite, non ?

- Est-ce que tu insinues que je n'ai pas l'air sexy, là ? s'insurgea King.

- Si je disais une chose pareille, c'est moi qui serait de mauvaise foi… cajola Bill, promenant son regard puis ses mains sur le corps de l'autre qui était bien loin de protester.

Après ce petit intermède, Kingsley capitula et souffla :

- D'accord, tu as gagné… Mais il est hors de question que je sois le seul. Toi aussi, tu te fais percer.

Bill haussa les épaules. Sa mère allait hurler quand elle verrait ça, songea-t-il, amusé.

- Oh, un anneau chacun ? Fais gaffe, je pourrais croire que c'est une proposition… Tu veux qu'on officialise ? taquina-t-il. En réponse, King leva les yeux au ciel.


End file.
